Daisuki
by Endou
Summary: Daisuki. Kata yang benar-benar sederhana, bukan? Namun, kenapa begitu sulit diucapkan?/Light-kun ingin, membiarkan cintamu kembali tak tersampaikan?/ AR, OOC, maybe typo,dll/ RnR please?


Disclaimer:

**Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

Rated:

**T**

Pairing:

**LxLight **

Warning:

**OoC**** (tolong maafkan Kazu)****, A****R/****Alternate Reality****, Abal, gaje, alur cepat, EYD yang hancur, ketidak jelasan diksi dan deskripsi, Sho-Ai, and maybe typo(s).**

Genre:

**Romance/Friendship**

Kazu's Note:

**Salam kenal, readers dan author fandom Death Note~ Kazu ingin mencoba peruntungan -?- menulis di Fandom ini. Karena, Kazu lagi suka sama pair LxLight. Ah, Kazu pecinta Light!uke. Karena, menurut Kazu, Light mukanya kayak perempuan? Matanya besar -kadang- dan senyumnya manis –kadang-. Oh ya, Light dan Sayu di sini bukan saudara. Mereka Cuma temen. L dan Light hanya berbeda satu tahun. L adalah senior Light di sekolahnya. Sayu, Naomi, Matt dan Near seumur dengan Light. Light sekelas dengan Sayu. Sedangkan, Matt, Near dan Naomi berada di kelas yang berbeda. Yah, yang lain menyesuaikan dan berkembang sesuai jalan cerita. 'Kan settingnya AR/****Alternate Reality****. Karena ini fict pertama Kazu di fandom ini, Kazu minta saran para senpai sekalian. Dan para Readers, terima kasih karena telah membaca fict ini. (_._) jangan lupa review ya?**

'**LxLight' = mind**

"**LxLight" = talk**

**Yosh! Kita mulai saja!**

**HAVE A NICE READ, MINNA-SAN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Light POV**

Seperti hari-hari kemarin, aku berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolahku. Tak perlu terburu-buru karena aku berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan menghirup napas dalam. Menikmati sejuknya udara pagi ini. Sangat sejuk juga nyaman. Itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Aku menengok ke arah jam tangan kesayanganku. Pukul 06:10. Pagi sekali? Mungkin besok aku harus memundurkan jam berangkat sekolahku.

Aku memeperlambat langkahku. Mencoba mengulur waktu. Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakangku, melesat sebuah mobil berwarna gelap. Ah, Grand Vitara B126 L. Mobil itu, pasti 'dia'. Ya, dia yang tak terjangkau olehku. Dia yang sempurna. Dia yang hanya bisa kulihat dari kejauhan. Kupuja secara diam-diam.

Kugelengkan kepalaku keras-keras. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiranku barusan, 'Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Paling-paling hanya akan berakhir seperti dulu. Seperti…. Sebelumnya….'

Akh! Sudah. Sudah. Aku bisa terlambat jika aku hanya terus berdiri di sini. Kuayunkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju gerbang sekolahku. Melesat menuju kelas tercintaku. Segera, kumasuki kelasku, "Pagi!"

**L POV**

"Tuan muda L, Anda bisa terlambat jika tidak segera bangun." Ujar Watari sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku kencang.

Ahh…. Pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan seperti itu. Berisik sekali.

"Ya." jawabku singkat. Aku malas jika harus berhadapan dengan pelayanku yang satu itu. Tiga kata untuk menggambarkannya, tidak-ada-habisnya. Aku tahu, Watari hanya tidak ingin aku berurusan dengan guru BP dan terkena hukuman. Tapi, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu perduli. Terlambat dan terkena hukuman merupakan salah satu kegiatan siswa yang tidak boleh kita lewatkan, bukan? _(A/N: kurasa tidak, L.==")_

Setelah selesai dengan mandi dan sarapanku, aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki mobil. Menyamankan diriku di dalamnya. Mobilku mulai melesat dengan cepat di atas aspal hitam. Menuju tempatku menimba ilmu, sekolahku. Watari yang menyetir mobil untukku, menurunkan kecepatan laju mobil ketika memasuki kawasan Komplek sekolahku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Semuanya sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada yang menarik.

Mataku menangkap siluet salah seorang murid sekolahku. Aku memicingkan mataku. Mencoba mengenali siluet itu. Ah, dia….. bukankah pemuda itu? Pemuda yang selalu memperhatikanku secara diam-diam. Pemuda yang selalu ada dalam ruang lingkup penglihatanku. Pemuda yang baru belakangan ini kuketahui bernama Yagami Light. Mobilku berpapasan dengannya. Kulihat, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandangku –atau lebih tepatnya mobilku- dengan tatapan yang err- apa ya? Aku tidak begitu bisa mengartikannya. Tapi, yang jelas aku tahu kalau rasa bahagia terselip dalam pandangannya.

Sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau aku juga melihatnya. Kalau aku tahu bahwa ia selalu memperhatikanku. Kulirik lagi pemuda itu. Ah? Tunggu. Pandangannya…. Berubah? Berubah menjadi sendu.

'Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?'

Semua pikiranku terbuyar begitu kurasakan mobilku tak lagi berjalan. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar mobil. Kumasuki gerbang sekolahku dan bergegas menuju kelasku. Pikiranku kembali melayang pada pemuda itu. Tatapannya…. Kenapa terlihat begitu sendu? Meski terlihat tak perduli, sebenarnya aku tahu dan cukup perduli padanya. Aku hanya…. Umm, menjaga imej? Hei, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku dulu! Sebagai seseorang yang menyandang nama 'Lawliet', aku harus menjaga sikap dan perilaku ku agar tidak menimbulkan pandangan miring dari masyarakat. Tapi, apa aku terlihat terlalu dingin? Ah, sudahlah. Aku yakin dia akan segera kembali jadi pemuda yang penuh semangat lagi.

"Selamat pagi."

**Normal POV**

"Pagi!" sapa seorang pemuda begitu memasuki kelasnya dengan semangat.

"Pagi,Light-kun!" sahut seluruh isi kelas kompak.

Yagami Light. Pemuda supel yang memiliki banyak teman karena keramahan yang dimilikinya. Tak hanya teman, ia juga memiliki banyak orang yang menaruh hati padanya. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah sosok yang cocok untuk menyandang kata sempurna. Ia memiliki paras yang menawan siapapun yang melihatnya dengan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat dan mata bersinarnya yang sewarna dengan karamel.

Light melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kursinya, "Pagi,Sayu!"

"Light ~" sahut teman yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sudah setahun lebih mereka saling mengenal. Sejak memasuki sekolah ini, entah mengapa mereka selalu menempati kelas yang sama. Tak heran mereka sangat dekat. Hubungan mereka sudah seperti hubungan kakak dan adik dikarenakan tingkah laku Sayu yang kekanakan.

"Yang lain, belum datang ya?" Tanya Light pada Sayu yang kembali sibuk menyalin tugas dari temannya.

"Belum. Light juga sudah hafalkan? Naomi-chan datang Lima menit sebelum bel. Matt-kun dan Near-kun datang Lima menit sesudah bel." Terang Sayu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Light.

"Matt payah! Padahal aku sudah mengatakan untuk datang lebih pagi hari ini. Dia juga sudah berjanji. Laki-laki kok, tidak menepati janji? Kalau seperti itu sih, tidak pantas menyebut dirinya laki-laki." Gerutu Light.

"Siapa yang tidak menepati janji?" Intrupsi sebuah suara. Dengan cepat, Light membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sang pemilik suara yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Matt!" serunya kaget.

"Hai." Sahut Matt dengan tampang bosan dan mengantuk.

"Aku menepati janjiku datang pagi-pagi. Padahal aku masih mengantuk." Keluh Matt sambil menguap.

"Makanya, berlatihlah untuk bangun pagi, dasar pemalas! Mana tugasmu yang kuberikan?" sahut Light acuh.

"Iya,Tuan Muda. Nih," ledek Matt seraya memberikan sebuah amplop bertuliskan 'F***Film'. Pastinya berisikan cetakan-cetakan foto.

"Kau harus mengganti biaya cetak." Ingat Matt pada Light.

"Iya. Iya."

"Eh? Biaya cetak? Foto siapa, sih?" Tanya Sayu penasaran.

"Duh, lemotnya kumat. Udah pasti fotonya si Lawliet itu, 'kan?" terang Matt malas.

Sayu menggangangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti. "Light suka sekali pada L-senpai, ya~?" goda Sayu.

"Y-ya. Ekh? Sudah! Kau lanjutkan saja menyalinnya!" sahut Light dengan wajah merona.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Ujar Matt seraya berlalu keluar kelas.

"Uangnya besok, ya!" teriak Light pada Matt.

Dengan cekatan, Light merobek amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia amati dengan seksama foto-foto itu satu persatu. Sesekali, tersenyum dan tertawa pelan jika melihat foto L dengan pose yang lucu.

"Light, aku lihat juga, dong?" pinta Sayu.

"Nih!" ujar Light sambil menyerahkan foto-foto L pada Sayu.

"Tapi, aku penasaran kenapa Matt bisa punya foto-foto L-senpai?" Tanya Sayu bingung

"Itu semua karena aku!" Terang Light bangga

"Haa?"

"Aku meminta Matt untuk men-stalk, L!" Jelas Light

"Oh..." Balas Sayu _sweatdrop _atas tingkah temannya_._

Tak lama, bel pun berbunyi. Mereka pun mengikuti pelajaran dengan tertib.

**Light POV**

"Uwaaah... Akhirnya istirahat!" Seruku sambil bangkit dari kursi dan meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa pegal.

"Iya. Akhirnya selesai juga. Diajar Mogi-sensei memang bikin tegang. Mogi-sensei orangnya kaku sih," Komentar Sayu

"Eh, hujan!" Seruku dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Berdiri menyandarkan tubuhku pada balkon, mengamati hujan. Aku suka sekali mengamati hujan. Melihat titik-titik air jatuh membasahi tiap inci permukaan bumi. Aku merasa pikiranku jernih jika melihat hujan. Karena itu, tiap hujan turun, kumanfaatkan waktu singkat itu untuk merenung. Berpikir dengan kepala jernih. Sangat efektif meski Matt menyebutnya dengan 'kegiatan buang-buang waktu'. Ini caraku. Terserah padaku!

"Light suka dengan hujan?" Tanya Sayu yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disebelahku.

"Iya," Jawabku seadanya dan kembali mengadahkan wajahku melihat langit.

"Eh, mereka masih main Tenis hujan-hujan begini? Tidak takut sakit ya?" Ujar Sayu entah pada siapa. Aku sama sekali menggubrisnya.

"Lho? Bukannya itu L-senpai?" Gumamnya.

"Eh? Mana? " Tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu." Ucap Sayu seraya menunjuk salah seorang dari dua senior kami yang tengah bermain Tenis tanpa memeperdulikan hujan yang turun membasahi bumi..

"Sudah tahu hujan. Tapi, tidak berhenti. Tidak tahu resiko. Mereka bisa saja sakit" Komentar seseorang dengan suara baritone-nya ketus.

"Diam. Kamu cuma iri karena gampang sakit kan? Kena hujan sedikit, langsung Flu. Payah." Sahutku tak kalah ketus.

"Aku memang penyakitan. Kamu sendiri nggak khawatir tuh, L-mu itu sakit?" Balas Matt.

"Tidak. Dia kuat, tidak sepertimu. Sudah pergi sana. Hush! Hush! Kau hanya mengganggu suasana hujan." Usirku

Tanpa membalas perkataanku, Matt melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju perpustakaan bersama Near. Aku ketus sekali tadi. Pasti, dia meminta bunga dari biaya cetak itu. Huh! Menyebalkan.

Aku kembali memandanginya. Mengacuhkan Sayu yang sedang asik mengoceh tentang Anime kesukaannya.

L Lawliet. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan padanya tanpa berani untuk menyatakannya. Aku menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya. Parasnya yang menurutku nyaris sempurna. Kulit putih pucatnya yang seolah tak pernah terkena sinar Matahari, rambut hitam legamnya juga mata onyx-nya. Sungguh rupawan. Tak hanya tampan, ia juga cerdas. Ia tak pernah ketinggalan kelas unggulan tiap tahunnya. Tapi, aku tidak hanya memandang keindahannya. Aku mau menerima segala kekurangannya. Posturnya yang bungkuk atau cara duduknya yang terbilang abnormal sering menjadi celahnya. Tapi, menurutku itu bukan masalah besar. Karena aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku ini.

Tapi, ia denganku bagaikan bumi dengan langit. Ia langitnya dan aku buminya. Ia terlalu jauh bagiku. Tak terjangkau oleh tanganku. Ia terlalu sempurna untukku. Bukannya aku pesimis, hanya saja ia bukanlah cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertamaku yang kandas tanpa aku sempat mengutarakannya. Cinta pertama yang membuat hatiku rapuh bagaikan porselen.

Merasa cukup memandanginya, aku kembali mengadahkan kepalaku untuk kembali melihat titik-titik hujan yang jatuh perlahan dari langit. Mencoba membuang pikiran negatif dan kembali menenangkan hatiku.

**L POV**

"Yak!" Seruku setelah berhasil melakukan _smash _yang menjadi andalanku.

Kami terus bermain meski hujan turun. Tidak takut jika akan jatuh sakit. Hei, aku ini bukan anak lemah yang akan Flu jika terkena gerimis.

Di pepustakaan tempat Matt berlindung dari dinginnya hujan.

"Hachiii!"

"Matt-kun kena flu?" tanya Near tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dipegannya.

"Mungkin? Atau ada seseorang yang membicarakanku, ya?"

Kami memutuskan untuk _break _sejenak. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menikmati tiap titik air yang membasahi tubuhku. Mataku menangkap sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kuyakini memperhatikanku secara diam-diam. Kulihat dia tengah menghadap langit. Cih, kenapa malah melihat langit? Bukankah aku ada di bawah? Kuperhatikan sosoknya dengan seksama. Rambunya yang berwarna cokelat entah mengapa selalu terlihat indah bagiku, matanya yang selalu mengingatkanku pada warna karamel dan kulit putih wajahnya yang sedikit terbias oleh rona merah. Mungkin karena cuaca dingin?

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku padanya. Ah, sorot matanya... Lagi-lagi sendu. Aku penasaran. Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Mengapa tatapannya begitu sendu? Aku ingin mengubahnya menjadi sorot bahagia. Namun, aku takut. Aku takut jika sentuhan dariku hanya menghancurkan hatinya yang rapuh. Begitu rapuh dan rentan, bagi porselen yang cantik.

'Tunggu! Sebagai lelaki, bukankah kita tidak boleh ragu? Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan perasaanku jika menemukan waktu yang tepat nanti.'

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada lapangan. Kembali meneruskan permainanku. Terus mengayunkan tanganku di balik tirai hujan.

**Light POV**

Samar, aku mendengar bel berbunyi. Saatnya kembali ke kelas dan belajar. Aku tidak memperhatikan jam pelajaran terakhir ini sama sekali. Sibuk dengan pikiranku. Memikirkannya, L, seniorku yang sebentar lagi akan pergi dari sekolah ini. Sudah hampir akhir semester. Tak lama lagi dia akan pergi dari sekolah ini. Hanya tersisa beberapa minggu untuk melihat wajahnya. Rasanya sepi juga, kehilangan seniorku yang satu itu. Dia akan melanjutkan sekolah kemana ya? Oh ya! Bukankah sebentar lagi akan di adakan Prom Night? Siapa ya, gadis yang di ajaknya? Terlalu berharap, mungkin. Tapi, tak apa kan aku berharap ia akan mengulurkan tangannya padaku, mengajakku untuk turun ke lantai dansa. Dengan tangan kami yang saling bertautan.

'Eh? Woaaa! Apa yang kupikirkan?'

Apa-apaan aku ini! Ck, mungkin aku harus menurunkan intensitasku membaca novel. Tanpa kusadari, bel telah berbunyi, mempersilahkan para siswa untuk pulang. Mungkin, aku akan tetap diam dikursiku sampai hari berganti jika saja Sayu tidak menyadarkanku.

"Light, sudah bel, kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Eh? Ah, iya,"

Aku memasukkan buku-buku ku kedalam tas dengan tergesa. Dengan cepat, kulangkahkan kakiku menyusul Sayu yang telah lebih dulu keluar. Di luar kelas, sudah berkumpul Naomi, Near juga Matt. Sepertinya mereka sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu. Yah, paling tentang anime atau komik. Aku tidak mengerti. Dasar anime _freak_.

"Ah, Light!" Sapa Naomi begitu menyadari keberadaanku.

"Hai," Sahutku singkat.

"Light, kau sudah tahukan kalau sebentar lagi -"

Aku memotong ucapan Naomi. Aku sudah tahu arah pembicaraan ini, "Akan diadakan acara Prom dan kalian ingin aku datang dan menjadi pasangan L." potongku datar

Mereka hanya membalas ucapanku dengan cengiran khas masing-masing-kecuali Near tentunya-. Dasar, mereka itu. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa menolak sekali lagi, TIDAK-BISA-MENOLAK.

"Light tahu kan? Kau tidak bisa menolak~" ujar Sayu dan Naomi semanis mungkin.

"Itu benar. Nah, untuk persiapannya, serahkan pada kami. Ya kan?" Lanjut Matt.

" Yup!" sahut Sayu dan Naomi semangat. Sedangkan, Near hanya memberikan gumaman nya sebagai jawaban. Ia pasti diseret paksa untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana ini. Dia memang tidak pernah semangat, ya? Yah, kecuali untuk hobinya akan berbagai macam mainan.

"Oi, Near! Ayo semangat! Matamu selalu terlihat mengantuk, tahu!" seru Matt pada Near.

"Matt-kun pikir, saya tidak bisa tidur karena siapa?" sahut Near dingin.

Hahh... Mereka ini... Pasti akan lama.

"Sudah, diam! Jadi, aku mau kalian apakan?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa bicaramu begitu? Seperti kami ingin membunuhmu saja?" canda Matt.

"Jujur, saya memang ingin membunuh Light-kun." ujar Near tiba-tiba.

"Eeeeekh?" koor kami berempat kompak.

"Bercanda." sahutnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Ya tuhan, tolonglah. Mana ada orang yang menggunakan kata 'bunuh' untuk candaan? Otaknya perlu diperiksa.

"Oke! Hari sabtu nanti, datang ke rumah Sayu, ya! Jam empat! Jangan terlambat atau kau akan melewatkan acara Prom pada jam enam!" perintah Naomi padaku.

"Baiklah," sahutku. Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya juga, aku mengikuti mereka. Yah, meski aku tidak berharap banyak. Akan sangat menyakitkan di akhir jika terlalu berharap.

**~0o0~**

Hari Sabtu pun datang. Sesuai perintah mereka, aku akan datang ke rumah Sayu. Saat ini, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis pada pergelangan tangan kiriku. Hmm, masih terlalu siang untuk sampai. Iseng, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jalan yang agak memutar. Jalan yang melewati rumahnya, L, seniorku. Kupercepat langkahku menuju rumahnya. Biasanya sekitar jam ini, ia sedang di luar untuk sekedar menyiram tanaman.

Sekarang, aku tepat berhadapan dengan rumahnya. Kuedarkan pandanganku pada taman rumahnya. Nihil. Ia tak ada. Kucoba mengalihkan pandanganku pada beranda rumahnya. Ah! Itu dia. Dia sedang duduk di beranda rumahnya sambil bercakap-cakap akrab dengan seorang... gadis?

'G-gadis? Siapa dia? Kenapa begitu akrab? L tidak pernah seakrab itu dengan perempuan mana pun. Mungkinkah gadis itu...'

Tidak sanggup. Aku tidak sanggup walau hanya memikirkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari meninggalkan tempatku tadi berdiri. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku.

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus berakhir sama cinta pertamaku dulu? Apa ini kutukan dari Tuhan untukku? Mengapa? Apa kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat di kehidupanku yang lalu hingga Tuhan mengutukku seperti ini?'

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di depan rumah Sayu. Segera, kuhapus air mataku dan berusaha memasang wajah seceria mungkin. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Dengan senyum paksaan, kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah Sayu.

"Selamat siang!" ujarku nyaring.

"Siang. Light-kun lama sekali?" sahut Near.

"Hehehe..." aku hanya membalasnya dengan cengiranku. Aku tidak mau menceritakan tentang apa yang kulihat di rumah L tadi. Paling tidak, jangan sekarang.

"Light sudah datang. Jadi, ayo mulai!" seru Sayu semangat.

Tiba-tiba, Naomi dan Sayu menarik tanganku dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Semua terasa begitu cepat bagiku. Hanya terkesan bagai kilasan. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri di hadapan cerimin yang sama tingginya denganku. Aku memperhatikan sosok pada pantulan cermin di hadapanku. Sosok pantulan itu adalah aku. Namun, aku merasa tak percaya jika sosok pantulan itu adalah diriku. Ini... terlalu berbeda.

Kuamati sosok pantulanku. Saat ini, aku memakai _tuxedo _berwarna putih yang terkesah mewah namun sederhana. Rambutku ditata seperti biasanya agar tak terlihat berlebihan. Wajahku diberi riasan tipis sehingga hampir tidak ketara. Singkatnya, penampilanku sederhana namun memukau.

"Kyaaaaa~ kita memang hebat!" teriak Sayu dan Naomi heboh.

"Ayo, perlihatkan pada Near dan Matt!" seru Naomi seraya menarikku keluar kamar dan mendudukkan ku pada sofa.

"Matt! Near! Tadaaa~ Inilah karya kami! Light-kun terlihat tampan juga manis 'kan?" ujar Naomi.

"M-manis..." puji Near tanpa sadar. Memangnya aku semanis itu? Tapi, aku ini laki-laki. Tidak suka disebut manis.

Baru saja Matt membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar. Namun, Sayu sudah memotong sebelum Matt sempat mengatakan apapun, "Nggak usah komentar. Anime _freak _sepertimu tidak mungkin tertarik pada hal-hal tiga dimensi. Aku tidak mau Light jadi _down _karena mulut pedasmu itu." ujarnya ketus. Ya ampun, kau seharusnya berkaca dulu, Sayu. Kau juga anime _freak _seperti Matt.

"Rambutmu berantakan, Light-kun." Ujar Near sambil merapikan rambutku yang ia sebut berantakan tadi.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi kutundukkan, mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali menunduk. Aku tidak ingin mereka sadar kalau aku baru saja menangis. _(A/N: yakin banget mereka perduli? Kalo gak perduli gimana? *Author dihajar karena mengganggu jalan cerita*). _

Tiba-tiba, Near memegang daguku dan mendongakkan wajahku menghadapnya, "Light-kun menangis? Ada apa?" tanyanya. Ah, sepertinya aku gagal menyembunyikannya.

"Eh? Light kenapa menagis? Ceritakanlah." ujar Sayu lembut.

"Tida-"

"Tidak mungkin 'tidak apa-apa' 'kan? Kalau seseorang menangis, pasti ada alasannya. Lalu, seingat saya, Light-kun bukan orang gila yang suka menangis tiba-tiba." potong Near. Dia ini... masih bisa mengejekku disaat begini?

Dadaku sesak mengingat kejadian yang baru saja kulihat di rumah L tadi. Aku menarik napas dalam dan mulai menceritakan apa yang kulihat. Semua mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama. Bahkan Matt juga mendengarkan ceritaku dengan tenang. Sepertinya dia sedang demam. Jarang sekali dia tertarik dengan masalah seperti ini. Aku mengakhiri ceritaku dengan isakan kecil. Sepertinya aku akan menangis lagi saat ini.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pelan kepalaku, "Light-kun sudah memastikan?" tanya Near lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku. Mencoba menenangkanku.

"Eh?"

"Apa Light-kun sudah memastikan, kalau gadis itu pacar Lawliet-senpai?" ulangnya.

Aku menggelangkan kepalaku lemah.

"Kau harus memastikannya dulu, Light! Kalau sudah pasti, baru menangis!" seru Matt kesal. Ia memang benci suasana melankolis seperti ini.

"Tapi, mereka begitu akrab! Mereka tertawa bersama!"sahutku ketus.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Aku juga akrab dan tertawa berasamu, Naomi, Near juga Sayu! Apa kita berpacaran? Tidak! Kau hanya pesimis karena cinta pertama sialanmu!" raungnya kesal.

"Diam!" seruku padanya. Air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

"Aku yakin. Setelah ini, kau pasti menyerah 'kan? Kau akan kabur dari rencana dan tidak akan datang ke acara Prom. Kau akan pulang, memasuki kamarmu dan menangis! Apa kerjamu hanya menangis? Dengar ya,Light! Memangnya kau-"

BUGH!

Matt tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Efek bogem mentah yang dilayangkan Near padanya.

"Cukup. Biar kami yang lanjutkan, Matt." ujar Near sambil tersenyum pada Matt. Senyumnya memang manis. Namun, terkesan dingin dan menyeramkan. Apa lagi dengan _glare _yang dilayangkannya membuat udara sekitar makin terasa berat.

"Light jangan menangis, ya? Matt memang kasar. Ucapannya juga tajam. Tapi, kali ini aku setuju dengannya." ujar Naomi sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Setuju kalau kerjaku hanya menangis?" tanyaku ketus.

"Bukan. Bukan itu." ujar Sayu.

"Aku pesimis?" tanyaku lagi. Aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang ingin Matt sampaikan dalam kata-katanya yang tajam dan pedas itu?

"Bukan itu juga. Meski caranya salah, yang ingin disampaikan Matt adalah-" ucapan Sayu dipotong oleh Near, "Light-kun tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Yagami Light yang kami kenal adalah pemuda yang kuat dan tidak mudah menangis."

Aku menengokkan kepalaku pada Matt yang masih mengusap rahangnya yang membiru akibat pukulan telak Near. Apa benar itu yang ingin dia sampaikan?

"Bukankah itu, yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Near pada Matt.

"Hng," gumam Matt sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Lalu, ada lagi." ujar Near.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Light-kun, Apa Light-kun ingin berakhir begini saja?" tanyanya.

"He?"

"Light-kun tak ingin memastikannya?"

"Itu..."

"Light-kun ingin, membiarkan cinta Light-kun kembali tak tersampaikan?"

"Untuk apa? Pasti-"

"Saya belum selesai bicara,Light-kun. Paling tidak, Light-kun sudah mencoba meski ditolak, bukan? Pasti lebih berat jika tak tersampaikan 'kan?" Ujarnya tenang.

"Near benar." Ucap Naomi.

"Karena itu..." Ujar Sayu menggantung kalimatnya dan menarikku hingga beranda rumahnya. "Hampiri dia dan nyatakan perasaanmu!" serunya sambil mendorongku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kita ngebut, Matt-kun. Sudah hampir jam tujuh." ujar Near di jok depan pada Matt yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang stir.

"Oke!" Ujarnya sambil menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam.

Hebat, kami sampai di tempat acara Prom berlangsung hanya dalam sepuluh menit! Tiga kali lebih cepat dari waktu tempuh normal.

"Matt menyetir seperti orang mabuk. Kau berniat membunuh kami, ya?" Komentar Naomi.

"Bawel! Yang penting kita cepat sampai!" sahut Matt.

"Ayo cepat masuk, Light-kun." Ujar Near.

"Semangat, ya!" dukung Sayu.

"Sampaikan perasaanmu." Ingat Naomi.

"Jangan pulang sebelum mengatakannya." Ancam Matt.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berjuang! Kalian menungguku?" tanyaku.

"Kami tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka~" Sahut mereka kompak.

"Pa-pasangan? Belum tentu 'kan?" jawabku tergagap dengan wajah merona.

"Sampai jumpa!" seru mereka dari mobil yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Yah, sudahlah." Gumamku menghela napas dan melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung.

**~0o0~**

Kusapukan pandanganku pada tiap sudut ruangan. Mencari sosoknya. Sudah beberapa menit aku di sini mencari sosoknya namun nihil. Aku tak menemukannya. Haus, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja dimana berbagai minuman tersaji di atasnya. Aku meminum minuman yang kuambil perlahan. Aku menatap lurus ke depan. Mencoba mencarinya lagi.

'Aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku. Takkan kubiarkan berakhir seperti dulu.'

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri untuk menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di sebelahku. "Konbanwa, Yagami-kun." Sapa seseorang di sampingku.

"Konbanwa." Jawabku seadanya tanpa menyadari kalau orang yang berdiri di sebelahku memanggil namaku. Aku tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan dengan siapapun saat ini.

"Yagami-kun datang sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Hm."

"Yagami-kun sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Cukup. Orang ini terlalu ikut campur. Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Bermaksud mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain. Namun, kuhentikan maksudku begitu melihat sosok yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. L Lawliet. Sosok yang sedari tadi kucari. Wajahku rasanya memanas. Mukaku pasti memerah. Ah, bukan itu yang harus kuperhatikan! Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku sekarang!

"Boleh saya bicara?" pintanya.

Aku bingung dengan sikapnya. Namun, aku tetap mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Saya cuma ingin bilang, Light-kun salah paham." Ujarnya.

"Eh?"

"Saya tahu Light-kun datang ke rumah saya siang tadi. Saya tahu Light-kun melihat saya bercakap akrab dengan Misa-san. Saya tahu Light-kun salah paham. Saya tahu Light-kun berlari pulang sambil menangis. Saya ta-"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Maksudmu salah paham itu apa? Lalu, Misa itu siapa?" potongku.

"Light-kun pasti beranggapan kalau saya dan Misa-san memiliki hubungan khusus, bukan?" tanyanya balik.

Wajahku memerah. Memang itu yang kupikirkan.

"Dengar, err- boleh saya panggil Light-kun saja?" pintanya.

Aku mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. Senang sekali ia mau memanggilku begitu. Terlebih, ia yang meminta.

"Dengar Light-kun, Misa-san adalah teman saya. Sahabat saya sejak kecil. Wajar saja kalau kami akrab, bukan? Malah aneh kalau kami tidak akrab. Tapi, perlu saya ingatkan, saya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Misa-san. Begitu pula sebaliknya Misa-san pada saya. Jadi, Light-kun salah jika menganggap kami berpacaran atau semacamnya. Hubungan kami hanya sahabat. Tidak lebih. Lalu, saya ingin minta maaf. Maaf, saya tidak mengejar Light-kun siang tadi. Misa-san bilang, saya harus membiarkan Light-kun sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Saya harus menunggu hingga kepalamu dingin. Itu katanya. Maaf, ya?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Berusaha meyakinkanku atas penjelasannya.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Kenapa merasa bersalah? Kau tak salah sedikit pun. Kau-"

"Tentu saja saya bersalah. Saya bersalah karena saya sudah menyakiti perasaan seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan saya selama ini." Potongnya.

Eh? Tu-tunggu! Tadi dia bilang apa? Jadi- "Kau- kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Ya. Saya tahu Light-kun selalu melihat ke arah saya. Dan saya juga tahu kalau Light-kun menyukai saya." Lanjutnya percaya diri.

Mukaku memanas. Aku membuang mukaku dan membalas ucapannya, "S-siapa yang s-su-suka?"

"Kalau tidak suka, kenapa muka Light-kun memerah?" godanya.

"Ap- ini karena udanya dingin! Ya, dingin!" sergahku.

"Jadi, Light-kun tidak menyukai saya, ya?" sahutnya dengan nada sedih.

Aku menghadapkan wajahku kembali padanya. Ingin menyangkal ucapannya. Tiba-tiba, kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Mataku melebar dan tubuhku menegang.

'L menciumku? Ke-kenapa? Ah, yang lebih penting, ini ciuman pertamaku!'

Menyesal aku memutuskan untuk melihat wajahnya dan berusaha menyangkal anggapannya tadi. Aku jadi kehilangan ciuman pertamaku. Untung saja, tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan kami saat ini. Kalau tidak? Aku pasti sudah berlari saking malunya.

Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sensasi sentuhan antara bibir kami. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggangku dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Mulai menikmati, kulingkarkan tanganku pada leher jenjangnya dan memejamkan mataku. Membalas ciumannya perlahan.

Akhirnya L menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Menyudahi ciuman kami. Nafasku terengah. Aku malu sekali. Wajahku pasti sewarna dengan apel saat ini. Ia mengelus pipiku perlahan dan mengucapkan sesuatu, "Saya tidak ingin membuat Light-kun sedih dan gelisah lagi. Makanya..." ujarnya menggantung.

"Makanya?"

"Makanya, saya memutuskan untuk mengucapkannya sekarang." Ujarnya yakin.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Saya menyukai bukan- Saya mencintai Light-kun! Saya ingin Light-kun menjadi milik saya seorang. Menjadikan saya milik Light-kun. Saya... ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa dengan Light-kun." Ucapnya serius.

"Jadilah milik saya dan saya tidak akan pernah membuat Light-kun sedih ataupun kecewa. Saya tidak akan pernah menimbulkan perasaan sedih maupun gelisah dalam hati Light-kun. Akan saya jaga Light-kun selamanya. Karena itu, saya mohon, jadilah milik saya seorang!" serunya melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

Wajahku memanas. Aku malu sekali. Malu tapi juga senang. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini. L, orang yang selama ini kuanggap tak terjangkau. Menyatakan cinta padaku? Memintaku untuk menjadi miliknya? Memintaku untuk memiliknya? Ah, aku harus menjawabnya. Aku juga harus menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

"A-aku... juga me-menyukaimu." Jawabku seraya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku.

"Light-kun menerima saya?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya untuk selamanya, "Terima kasih! Saya akan menjaga Light-kun selamanya!" ujarnya lembut tepat telingaku.

"Bicaramu seperti orang yang diterima lamarannya saja?" sahutku sambil tertawa pelan.

"Saya memang sedang melamar Light-kun, kok."

"APA?"

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

.

.

.

.

Kazu: Buahahahahaha! Akhirnya! Selesai! Kyahahahahahaha! *stres

Imouto: Tunggu! Ending-nya kok jadi gaje? Benerin, gak? *glare

Kazu: Hm? *pura-pura gak denger dan melangkah pergi

Imouto: Woooiii! Tunggu!

Kazu: Nah, di bawah ini ada omake gak penting. Silahkan dinikmati~ setelah baca Omake-nya tolong review ya~? *senyum bisnis

**Omake**

-di dalam mobil Sayu dalam perjalan kembali ke rumah Sayu-

"Kira-kira berhasil nggak ya?" tanya Sayu entah pada siapa. Naomi sama sekali tidak bersuara. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah jatuh tertidur.

"Saya yakin berhasil. Jika ditolak, maka, Lawliet-senpai hanya seorang lelaki bodoh karena sudah menolak pemuda semanis Light-kun." Sahut Near.

"Umm, begitu ya?" gumam Sayu sambil memasang earphone di telinganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tidak kumengerti darimu, Near." Ujar Matt tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari jalan.

"Apa?" sahut Near.

"Bukankah kau suka pada Light? Kenapa kau malah membantu? Bukannya mengacaukan rencana ini?" Tanya Matt.

"Matt-kun memang bodoh, ya?" ujar Near dengan pandangan kasihan pada Matt.

"Jawab saja, bisa 'kan?" sahut Matt kesal.

"Karena... itulah yang disebut Cinta, Matt-kun." Jawab Near pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela disebelahnya.

"Hah?"

Tampaknya Matt tidak mengerti, ya? Yah, sudahlah. Kita akhiri saja Omake ini.

**End of Omake**

.

.

.

.

**R**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**W**


End file.
